Can't Buy Me Love or Love Don't Make No Cents
by x i breathe music
Summary: Get it? No cents? Sense? Money? Well Larry wants to be popular so he pays popular Miranda to go out with him. Will they fall in love?


A/N- This is based on Love Don't Cost a Thing which is based on a movie or play don't know which called Can't Buy Me Love. This is a Larry/Miranda so please R/R and support that wonderful couple.

Summary: Larry Tudgeman thinks that being popular will make his wishes come true so he pays the very popular Miranda Sanchez to pretend to be his girlfriend. Will they fall in love?

                                             Can't Buy Me Love or Love Don't Make No Cents

         If someone had walked into the cafeteria on Wednesday at lunch, they would hear everyone laughing. Everyone was laughing because Larry Tudgeman had just spilled his pudding. On Kate Sanders' new shirt. Accidentally. But everyone thought he did it on purpose because it was well known that he didn't like her. Or Lizzie McGuire, or Miranda Sanchez, or Claire Miller, or anyone else that was popular. They didn't like him either. And none of them were afraid to show it.

         "Get away from me you jerk," Kate snarled. 

         "He did it on purpose!" Lizzie accused. She, Miranda, and Claire tried to help Kate wipe her shirt but she yelled at them to stop touching her. 

Larry slunk away from the fiasco. He ran to the park across the street. He knew ditching meant detention but he didn't care. Larry didn't understand why girls didn't like him. He had money. He was smart. He wasn't _that_ ugly. What did Ethan, Danny, Gordo, Cameron, and all those guys have that he didn't? What gave them the right to go out with and be able to dump The Four? 

Lizzie, Kate, Claire, and Miranda had gotten the name of The Four because they did everything together. Including date. Gordo was Lizzie's boyfriend. They were the perfect couple. If they ever had fights, no one knew about it. Ethan was with Kate. Those two were the opposite of Lizzie and Gordo. They had more fights than anyone else in school. Then there was Claire and Danny. The famous on again off again couple. The couple everyone thought would be together forever was Miranda and Cameron. They were so in love. Then Miranda caught Cam cheating on her and dumped him. 

Every guy thought he was insane to cheat on someone like Miranda. She was every man's dream. She was beautiful with short, spunky black hair and red streaks. Her eyes were so brown they looked almost black and her complexion was perfect. Miranda was also probably the best dancer Hillridge had ever seen. She was the perfect girlfriend. And then Cam goes and cheats on her. It was disgusting. But that meant she was single. A hip hip hooray for most of the guys. But not Larry.

All of a sudden Larry had an idea. Which was not uncommon with a guy like Larry, but this was the best idea possible. 

"I have money and who doesn't need money? I could pay Miranda to go out with me!" He cried out aloud. Then he scampered off to school. 

         School was almost over and Larry hadn't asked Miranda yet. She was around her popular friends too much. Then it hit him. He ran into the girls' bathroom when he knew she was in there. All the girls screamed and left. He laughed. If Larry were popular no one would care if he was in the girls' bathroom. Then the only person left, Miranda who had been in a stall, came out to wash her hands. She stared at Larry. Then after raising her eyebrow quizzically, said, "I don't want to know." She was about to leave, but Larry grabbed her arm. 

"Do you want to go out with me?" He asked. Miranda stared disgustedly. 

"No way! What are you insane?" 

 "Look, I'll pay you! I just want to be popular." 

"What so your going to use me? No thanks." She turned to leave but he stopped her again.

"Please?"

"How much?" Miranda asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"How much money you bonehead!" She yelled.

"Oh. Uh, how 'bout 20?" 

"20? 20? No less then $50." 

"50 bucks! Well…" He thought for a moment, "Okay, 50 dollars," Larry said regretfully. Miranda smiled triumphantly. Then added, "Per _day._" Larry's jaw dropped. "Day?! Are you insane? Even I don't have _that_ kind of money!"

"Then you don't have Miranda Sanchez." Larry finally gave in. It would be worth it to be popular.

"Okay," Miranda said, "For how long and what exactly to I have to do?"

"Well, I was thinking about a week and then I dump you." 

"Wait a second here, _you _dump _me?_ I don't think so!"

"Come on Miranda! Do you want $50 per day? All you have to do is hold my hand and kiss me once every few days. Then I dump you. Not a big deal!"

"Not a big deal?!" Miranda shrieked. "I will totally lose my rep if I'm caught kissing you!"

"Is your reputation all you care about?" Larry asked with disbelief.

"Well it's important! But okay. $50, you dump me, we hold hands. Okay. I'll do it." They shook hands and the deal was sealed.   

A/N- Did you like it? Please review!!! Tell me how it's going! 


End file.
